Sensitive
by Nyroge
Summary: La gente cree que por ser painless o zeros no podemos sentir. Yo les dire algo...la gente esta muy equivocada


**Wiiii hace mucho que quería publicar un one-shot de esta pareja y la razón es que realmente son adorables. Es mi primer one-shot de esta pareja asi por favor sean buenitos, aunque las criticas ****constructivas**** nunca estan demás, o las sugerencias tal vez para otro one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: los zeros no me pertenecen ( ya quisiera) sino a Yun Koga.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sensitive**

A veces creo que la gente es bastante estúpida…y si, realmente lo es. Me da un poco de rabia pero si no fuera por mi compañero Youji, seguramente mataría a todos los que se cruzasen en nuestro camino por la escuela.

¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Luego de un incidente en la clase de biología, en la que por accidente a Youji le cayó agua hirviendo de un mechero, y yo, en un intento de ayudarle, me cayó un frasco con ácido en el antebrazo derecho.

Como se supone ninguno de los dos grito adolorido, ni se quejó, y yo por inercia ayude a Youji, al cual esa caída tampoco le había afectado.

Los que si quedaron sorprendidos, fueron los chicos de nuestra clase, a excepción de Ritsuka, que sabía perfectamente lo que éramos, pero su semblante preocupado, nos trajo a la realidad y nos dio a entender que ahora toda nuestra clase sabia, en parte nuestro secreto: que éramos unos zero, bueno tal vez no con ese nombre, pero sabían que no sentíamos dolor, o que éramos extraterrestres; la ultima opción era cercana, no eramos extraterrestres, pero éramos experimentos, hechos con la función de no poder sentir dolor, y con la única debilidad de no poder controlar la temperatura corporal, si esta descendiese mas de lo debido.

Y ESE era el gran problema, la gente al parecer no entendía el significado de PAINLESS.

-Son unos idiotas-dije, dejando la idea al aire.

-Tsun…para ti todos son idiotas- dijo mi compañero Youji mientras me observaba tiernamente, le devolví el gesto, para luego observar al frente con la misma sonrisa irónica que me caracterizaba. Youj hizo lo mismo, colocando en sus labios esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto deseaba.

-Es verdad, todos son unos idiotas-volví a decir, mi sacrifice me observo de costado-menos tu…-dije con una gotita en la cabeza, por la inconsciente metida de pata.

-Lo se, se que jamás me insultarías…-dijo el chico agua marina. La verdad es que sus palabras siempre endulzan mi día, son el néctar de mi existencia, y me hacen desearlo mas todos los días, suplicando por tenerlo para siempre a mi lado.

Por inercia coloco mis brazos en su cintura, un abrazo de lado, y Youji algo sorprendido por la acción, corresponde mi abrazo, de forma protectora.

Sere un ser bocon, que sabe defenderse, pero…con Youji, todo eso cambia, me vuelvo sumiso, y bajo sus caricias nocturnas vuelvo a suspirar y a pedir más.

Y eso es lo que la gente aún no ha entendido.

Somos , nosotros simplemente no sentimos el dolor físico, aunque el emocional es como mil cuchillas. Pero la cosa es que no sentiremos jamas el dolor, eso no significa que no podamos besarnos y sentir la suavidad de nuestros labios al chocar, no significa que no pueda sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro, mientras nos observamos. No quiere decir que no pueda sentir la suavidad de tus orejas, que a veces me encantaría quitar. Aunque ya no sería lo mismo, ver esa hermosas nekomimis sobre tu cabeza, ese detalle tan adorable.

Me separo de aquel abrazo, y luego me coloco frente a ti, te observo y tu cara sigue siendo la misma de siempre, pero tus labios se curvan ligeramente, en una sonrisa, dirigida única y especialmente para mí.

Luego tu semblante se oscurece.

-¿Pasa algo, Youji?- tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Obligándote a mirarme a los ojos.

-Es solo que….-

-Solo que…-

-Alguna vez has pensado la posibilidad de que desaparezcamos, o que el lazo que nos une como zeros desaparezca-así que eso es lo que le preocupaba.

-Si he pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero…no creo que algo pueda sucedernos, ya sabes, eso sucede si haces algún cambio, como lo hizo Yamato-

-Yo no quiero que eso suceda…-de pronto su voz comenzó a temblar- Natsuo… yo… ¡No quisiera perderte, no quiero desaparecer como ellas porque yo…!-su voz se quebró y lo abrace con fuerza. Cuando ya se hubo calmado, levante su mentón. Con en pulgar quita algunas lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, y con mis labios bese aquellas lagrimas traviesas que bajaban de su rostro.

-No pienses más en esas cosas…Youji-

-No quisiera perderte, no me gustaría ni pensar en aquello…-

-Entonces no lo hagas…-

-Me asusta, me preocupa dejar de verte…desaparecer-

-¿Sabes Youji?-mi sacrifice me miro a los ojos atentamente, lo abrace un poco más.-Si ese día llegara, por mucho que lo evitara, créeme que yo siempre estaré contigo…si debemos morir, moriremos juntos, si debemos llorar, lloraremos juntos y si debemos desaparecer, desapareceremos juntos…-Lo abrace con fuerza y no me había dado cuenta, cuando llegamos al suelo, yo sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una pared y Youji entre mis brazos, asemejándose a un gatito.

Nunca se me paso por la mente, que por odiar gente, al sentir lastima de nosotros, erminaríamos asi, abrazados, juntos y todo porque a Youji se le pasan esas cosas por la cabeza.

Lo observe de nuevo y vi que me sonreía, las lágrimas habían sido borradas, y su rostro estaba mas cerca que nunca. Observe a mi alrededor y como no vi a nadie, le robe un beso. No es que me importara si nos veían o no, pero quería que esto fuera mas romántico, sin mirones, sin curiosos que nos incomodaran.

Volvi mis ojos a contemplar su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un puchero. Le sonreí tiernamente y coloque una mano sobre su cabeza, su puchero se agrando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-Tsun… ¿en que habíamos quedado?-dijo con otro puchero.

-No entiendo…-

-¡ ¿Desde cuando eres el Seme? ¡-ante es reacción, me di cuenta de nuestra posición y me sonroje, creo que me deje llevar.

-YO etto…-trataba de excusarme, haciendo gesto de un verdadero uke, vi que Youji se acomodó, y luego coloco ambas manos en la pared, aprisionándome.

-Así esta mucho mejor…-susurro en mi oído, y luego me abrazo. Acaricio mi cabello, mis orejas, y mis mejillas.

Se sentía bien ser un uke. Pertenecerte solo a ti.

Se sentía bien ser un zero.

Se sentía bien saber lo que esa palabra significaba y todo lo que arrastraba con ella.

Se sentía estar entre sus brazos, poder sentir sus caricias, sus besos, sus lágrimas, sus palabras susurradas al oído como un murmullo de cuna.

Se siente bien ser un zero, porque aun así puedo sentirte.

Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo ,Youji. Mi único y amado zero…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Etto… estan en todo su derecho a criticar este fic, que ahora ya cuando lo volvi a leer, creo que… no lo se, bueno hace mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos, pero creo que falle en el intento. Pero bueno, juro que mejorare y pronto escribiré un super one-shot de ellos dos. Yeahh**

**Reviews? Peluches de Tsun y Youji?Criticas constructivas y sugerencias?Tomates Dx?**


End file.
